1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to wall brackets and, in particular, to wall brackets having a movable support arm.
2. Prior Art
Prior art brackets provide an article supporting arm capable of being pivotally mounted to a vertical surface by a plate which permits the arm to be pivoted about a vertical axis. However, these brackets do not provide a simple and positive means of securing the arm against inadvertent pivotal movement in both extended and retracted positions. They also do not provide a means for holding the support arm in extended position which requires an intentional positive act such as lifting to permit displacement of the arm from extended, operating position.